Kisame's Ex
by avatarlemon
Summary: Kurenai is Kisame's ex, but he misses her. Solution? They bang. LEMON LEMON. Please no flame. MA Kisame x Kurenai


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or this would've happened... A lot.**

**Wrning, viewer discression advised, not that any of you horny people read these notes. Not suitable for anyone under 18 blahaha I went back to proof read this and noticed I had typed 10 before ._.**

**Anyways, enjoy, and review please!**

* * *

Kisame looked his ex in the eye, obviously shocked.

"Wow, uh didn't expect you to actually show up..." He said scratching his neck nervously.

"Well I did. What did you want?" She asked tapping her foot in annoyance.

"I missed you." He said simply, not having a speech prepared.

"Yeah, and I miss when gas was a dollar. So I don't drag it into enemy territory and tell it I miss it." She scowled.

"Oh come on," he smirked, taking one step closer "don't say you didn't miss me at all." he said.

"Fine. I wont say it but that doesn't mean I wont think it." She scowled.

"I mis being in you." He said stepping closer yet again.

She could've walked away, but something unnatural kept her there. As he put his hand to her face and caressed her cheek, she just let him.

"Kurenai..." He purred.

She moved quickly, causing him to panic, but she wasn't going to hurt him. She threw her arms around his neck and smashed her face on his.

He let out a sigh of relief. He didn't have to lick her lip to ask for entrance, as for her tongue was already in her mouth. They fought for dominance for almost two minutes when she needed air.

He couldn't help but smirk. He has her now. He led out of the town square to the motel room he was staying in. He sat on the bed and she sat on his lap, putting leg on each side of him. They began to make out again, the fight for dominance going strong. In less then five minutes he was hard. She pushed into his erection, causing his eyes to roll, and her to win momentarily. Then she started to grind him with her hips. Even though there were layers of clothes in between, he felt every movement, driving him insane every time she grazed him with her self.

His hands were on her, one behind her head, playing with her hair, and the other about to slip in her shorts. She latched on his neck, and he tried to slip through the shorts right between her legs, but she grabbed his hand.

"No, no." She said, a smirk on her lips, then she licked his lips and they began kissing again.

"Your such a tease." He groaned with a smirk. Every time, she touched his erection with her hot spot just enough for him to moan, then quickly pulled away, doing circles in his lap with her hips. He moaned again.

He pulled away from her face, biting her neck gently, he knew it would drive her crazy, always did. She let out a gasp, and he took advantage of the opportunity. At that moment, he slid his hand into her shorts and under wear, slipping one bug finger into her wet slit. She moaned, but nonetheless scowled, for she had said no before. but she couldn't keep the scowl, no she couldn't, because it felt way too good.

He grinned at getting what he wanted, but knew it meant that the lap dance was over. She leaned more into the kiss as he slid one finger in and out of her. Then he added a second, doing the same. Now was his favorite part, she always gasped on this one. He slid his ring finger into her, and as expected, she gasped in pleasure.

He couldn't help but smile more. He rubbed her swollen clit with his thumb, all while pumping his three fingers, and kissing her. Then the best part happened.

"Deeeepeerrr." She groaned, and orgasmed to him for the first time in a year. He knew she wasn't very vocal in bed, so when she did make noise, it turned him on more.

He pulled his wet fingers out and pulled away from her face, licking them clean. Now it was her turn, she pushed him down from his sitting position and smirked. She began removing his clothes, and he did the rest while she took off her own. She grabbed his bare member and rubbed it softly. She felt the pre-cum on the tip and lowered herself down, driving him insane. She licked the pre-cum off and put the whole shaft in her mouth, near gagging. She then removed it, and wrapped her hand around it. She moved her hand up and down it softly a few times before giving it one hard yank, causing him to jump and moan. She smirked, and took half of his hard cock into her mouth, still using her hand on the other. She bobbed her head, licking and sucking, and savoring the head. Finally she shoved the whole thing down her throat and bounced. He could hear her quiet gags, but ignored them as he felt his balls tighten.

"Kurenai..." He started to warn her, but she just sucked it one last time, and he couldn't help but shoot his load into her mouth.

She swallowed twice, and some was still squirting in her mouth. After he stopped cumming, she licked it off of her hands and chin.

"That's what you get for giving me blue balls during that lap dance." He teased.

She smirked and came back up to is face. He kissed her without hesitation, tasting himself in her mouth.

"Ready?" He asked her, and she nodded. She waited for him to enter her, but was shocked when he flipped them over.

He held himself up over her with his hands, looking down into her red eyes. She smiled. He let his cock graze her stomach, causing her to shiver at the light touch. Finally, he lowered his 10 inches to her mound and prodded her lightly, but not entering.

"Come on damnit!" She cursed inpatiently.

She asked for it, so he shoved into her mercilessly, filling her up with one thrust.

"Ughmmm!" She moaned at the pain, but wonderfulness. She had become used to Asuma's 8 inches.

He pulled nearly all the way out of her, then did it again. And again, driving her insane. This became their pace, and she would thrust up as he pushed into her, causing her clit to touch his groin. Finally he stayed in her, and began to bounce. She moaned once again, and he too groaned at her wonderful tightness. Finally he hit her g-spot, making her scream.

"Aahh! Mhm Kisame! DAMNIT RIGHT THERE! Oooh mmmh... hmm uuuh..." As she came off of her high, she became quiet, panting for breath, and barely able to move.

But Kisame wasn't done. He kept going in and out, with no help from her. She just laid there, a tired, but high look on her face. Finally he decided it was time for him to cum again, and started thrusting into her tight canal at an unhuman speed. He was clearly using chakara. He kept at this pace, until she tightened around his shaft for the second time that night, shouting his name. He let himself cum, and his juices were so plentiful that they filled her up and flowed out of her, covering her whole area, and his throbbing cock too.

Kurenai was wide awake now, and Kisame wasn't finished, he tooke her breast in his mouth, sliding two fingers into her again. He sucked the breast until she was near climax, then pulled his fingers out before she could cum. She growled slightly, but he smirked as he lowered himself to her soaked woman hood. He traced circles on her thighs softly with his fingers, causing her legs to relax and spread more. The he licked around her lips before nibbling at her clit, which made her buck into his face. He smirked and licked at the swollen cunt vicously, making it swell more and become pinker. Finally he licked all around her hole, cleaning up the mess of juices. He shoved his tongue in her in a quick flicking motion, and it only too a few flicks before she was bucking into his face screaming in ecstasy. After drinking all of her juices, he raised himelklf back up to her and took her in his arms. He kissed her forehead lightly, smiling at his sleeping love.

Maybe it was a good thing that Asuma was dead when Kurenai gave birth to 'their; child, for he may have noticed the hint of blue in the babies skin tone.

* * *

**Mehehehe how was it? Ok, so I wrote this because there are very few Kisame lemons WITH WOMEN, and the ones that are are usually OC's . **

**Review please!**


End file.
